Rain gutters are narrow channels, or troughs, used to collect and divert rainwater shed by a roof. Water collected by a rain gutter typically is directed via a downspout to the base of a building (e.g., a residential home, office building, etc.) where the water is either discharged or collected. Rain gutters may protect the foundation of a building by channeling water away from the its base. Rain gutters may also help to reduce erosion, prevent leaks in basements and crawlspaces, and protect the outer surfaces of buildings by reducing exposure to water.
Unfortunately, rain gutters and downspouts connected thereto can become clogged with leaves, twigs, pine needles and other debris. In addition to impeding the flow of water, debris within a rain gutter may cause the rain gutter to sag because of the excess weight. This sagging can reverse the normal drainage slope of the gutter, thereby causing water to collect and stagnate within the gutter. Clogged gutters can cause water leakage into a building as the water backs up. As such, periodic cleaning is typically required to remove debris from rain gutters.
Various types of screens and covers (collectively referred to as gutter guards) have been developed to prevent leaves and other debris from collecting in rain gutters. Though these gutter guards may successfully exclude a great majority of the debris, it is still necessary to have access to the interior of a rain gutter for cleaning and other purposes. For easy access, gutter guards have been provided with various types of hinges and clips that allow the devices to be pivoted away and/or removed from a gutter. Unfortunately, such hinges and clips can become lost or damaged over time such that a gutter guard does not properly cover a rain gutter. In addition, strong winds, fallen limbs, and even small animals, such as birds, squirrels and the like, may damage gutter guards. Thus, there remains a need for gutter guards that can remain in place and serve their function, while allowing for quick and easy removal for rain gutter access to facilitate maintenance and cleaning.